


The Princess Collection

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: A collection of Drabbles.





	1. Lucille's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from either The Walking Dead or Supernatural, or the likeness of Harley Quinn.   
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.

“Listen here, you little brat.” He spat, clutching a fist full of your blood soaked curls, “You will do what the fuck I say.”

You responded by spitting in his face. Not the brightest of plans. He lifted a fist behind his head, preparing.

“What the fuck are you doing, ya fuckin’ idiot?!” you heard another voice come from behind you.  _his_  voice.

“Caught her sneaking in through the side gate, she got past both Sasha  _and_  Carol. Look at her, she’s a savior, gonna teach her a lesson.”

A third man approached at this time, the familiar scruffy beard chuckling as he watched you let the man think he was in control.

“You’re new here. Do you even know who  _that_  is?” He said, eyes flicking to the man holding you before returning to your face. The man shook his head.

“What are you doing here, woman?” He turned his attention to you, small, skeevy little smile returning as he looked towards  _him,_ “can’t she ever use the front gate like a normal person?”

_he_  shrugged his fucking shoulders. You growled while you glared. The attention was then returned to you.

“Daddy don’t know I’m here. Didnt wanna hafta kill anybody.” You confessed, eyes wandering between the men as a coy smirk splayed across your face.

“I think the only ones thinkin’ bout doing any killing here is us.” The man holding you grunted with a smart ass chuckle of his own, causing the everyone else to grin again.

“Son, that’s Negan’s daughter. Best to let her go before you get your head bashed in.”

“Mmmmhmmm, mommy would be really thirsty if she found out you hurt her princess” you giggled darkly, eyes gleaming as you winked at him.

“Fuck you, bitch.” He ground out, tightening his hold on your scalp.

“Let ‘er go.”  _he_  growled, amusement faded from his eyes.

“I don’t think so, Dixon, I think I might wanna have some fun with her.” the disgusting man licked the side of your face with a snarl.

He was met with a crossbow pointed directly at his head.

“Let the fuck go of my  _wife_  before I spear ya damn eyeball out.” Your husband warned, ‘bout the same time you shifted and slit the man’s throat.

                                                                      

[Originally posted by noisysunday](https://tmblr.co/ZvNN0y2IOPYqz)


	2. Winchester Princess

You were basically God-damned royalty.

You heard the bunker door slam shut as you ran through the halls, skidding on your socks as you came to a halt in front of them.

“Hellooo, brothers,” you said, bowing dramatically, not noticing the person standing behind them.

“Lil- um, need to talk to you.” Dean mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Who is this?” A small but stern voice finally peeped out from behind them as a petite woman pushed out from between the two men.

 _Shit._  you knew recognized her eyes immediately.

You were the princess, and a bastard one at that.   
But standing before you, in all of her glory…

Was the  _Winchester Queen_

[Originally posted by wildcas](https://tmblr.co/ZkPvxi2LoA6jb)


	3. Negan's Princess

“My daddy’s gonna kill your daddy deaaaad.” You sang, maniacle smile flaunted across your lips as you swung your feet back and forth from the chair you’re tied to, kicking giddily.

“Aren’t you a little old to be talking like a baby?” Carl questioned, sitting in a matching chair in front of you with his elbows on his knees.

"Aren’t you a little old to be playing dress up, Sherriff?” You giggled back, nodding to the large hat on the kid’s head.

“Fuck you,” was his response.

“Naughty, naughty. You shouldn’t use bad words.” You reprimanded in jest, blowing a fallen piece of hair out of your face before tilting your head curiously, “So, what happened to yer face, kid?”

“Fuck you,” he repeated.

“Did yer eyeball pop out like yer friend’s did? Mr. Miagi or whatever his name was?”

Carl stood from his seat, beginning to pace around the room as he waited for his father to come back to decide what to do with you.

"Where’s Mistah J?” You asked, your eyes searching around the room.

“What?” Carl questioned, brows furrowing and eyes squinting in his confusion, "Who the hell is that?”

"Where. Is. Mistah. J?” You repeated, gritting your teeth with growing frustration. Daddy needed to hurry or they were gonna have some problems.

“I dont know what you’re talking about, you fucking psychopath.”

Huffing an annoyed breath, you slumped down in your seat with a pout about the same time Rick and Daryl walked into the front door. Rick walked around the back of your chair and gripped your arm. 

“Hands off me, Slimes!” You shouted, jerking your head around to see what he was up to.

“I’m untying you.” Rick replied, working at the knots.

“Oh, well, in that case, please resume.”

Your arms sprang free and you jumped up happily, rushing forward towards the archer and snatching the baseball bat from his grasp.

“Mistah J!” You beamed, bringing the bat against your body in a hug.

“She’s got a name for the bat too? Jesus, she’s just as crazy as he is” Daryl mumbled to Rick, watching you cautiously.

“Your father’s outside.” Rick grunted.

“Daddyyy!” You squealed, sprinting for the door and lurching it open quickly before skipping out of the house.

“Daddyyyyy!” You repeated upon seeing the back of his leather jacket, the barbwire from Lucille pointed in your direction as he was facing away from you. He turned when he heard your voice, killer smile displayed on his face.

“Princess!” He cooed, relief evident in his tone of voice as he scooped you into his side “They didn’t hurt you, did they baby?”

“No, Daddy. I’m fine. Just slightly annoyed.” You replied, swinging your bat around playfully, “Mistah J is thirsty.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” He chuckled, pulling you closer to him as he planted a kiss on top your pigtails before turning back to see Rick walking back towards his house.

“Yo, Prick! How ‘bout another line up? Show you what happens when you put your hands on my daughter.”

                                                            

[Originally posted by jdm-negan-mcnaughty](https://tmblr.co/Z04ITf2J_REL3)


	4. Dixon Princess

“Dixie Dixon, nice to meet cha.” you beamed, holding your hand out to the kid with a bandage over his face that had pulled the gate open when you banged on it. His visible eye went wide and his jaw dropped.

“Did you say Dixon?” he asked, brow furrowing in his confusion.

“Uh, yeah, that’s my name.” you replied, dropping your hand with an equally confused expression as you watched him pull a walkie-talkie out of his back pocket.

“Hey, dad, come to the front gate. Someone’s here.” 

“On the way.” you heard the other voice reply shortly afterwards. 

“Get Daryl, too.”

_Daryl? Surely not…._

A few moments later the boy looked past your shoulder and nodded his head. You turned around, and one of the two men that had been walking towards you stopped dead in his tracks, the familiar crossbow falling to the ground beside him. 

“Princess?” He whispered, almost disbelieving tone to his voice. The other man stopped walking when he heard him speak, looking to him and then back to you suspiciously.

It had been years since you had seen him, you had been at school when the outbreak started, and hadn’t been able to find him. You figured he was dead, and he had thought the same of you, but he still looked the same- grumpy, dirty, mean. His hair being longer was the only thing that appeared different. 

The smile that burst over your face was indescribable. You took off running as fast as you could, tears pouring out of your face as you lunged at the man.

“DADDY!” You screeched, feeling his strong arms wrap around you as he crumbled to the ground with you in a vice grip. 

“Lemme look at you, princess. God damn, I thought you were dead. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, hands pushing the mess of dirty hair out of your face as his matching blue eyes searched your face to make sure you were real, “Look at how you grown.” 

“Daddy, you’re real. You’re really real?” You cried, disbelieving words leaving your lips as tears clouded your vision. 

“Yeah, baby doll, I’m real. You’re real, too? God I thought… I thought….” he peppered yoru face with kisses, something that apparently astonished the father and son that continued to stare. 

“I thought you were dead, daddy! I got home and I couldn’t find you or Uncle Merle….” 

“Shhhh, princess, you found me. Thank God you found me. You’re home now.” 

You nodded your head, wiping the tears away from your smudged face as he pulled you to your feet with a bright smile spreading across his face as he picked up the weapon and lead you towards a big house. The two staring men followed silently, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. 

“Hey, daddy?” You asked, looking up to him as you walked

“Yeah, princess?” he asked, peering down at you.

“Can I have my crossbow back?”

                                                                     


End file.
